A Song for the Lovers
by Odyssomai
Summary: "But still, I'm always yours to keep, A body, a soul, whatever you need, Because when the lost takes hold, And the end draws near, Believe when I say, I'll be back for you, my dear." AkihikoxFeMC Credits to Atlus
1. Chapter 1: SOUL MEETS BODY

**SOUL MEETS BODY**

* * *

 _And I cannot guess what we'll discover_

 _When we turn the dirt with our palms cupped like shovels_

 _But I know our filthy hands can wash one another's_

 _And not one speck will remain_

* * *

It wasn't hard to fall prey under those red tinted eyes that always seemed to reflect him in a foreign light, as if her looks could pry him open and expose what kind of "more" there was to him, other than the forced pieces of expectations, which were supposed to turn him into a bigger picture; as if their play of stares were that of hide and seek, and as much as he tries to duck in secluded shelters, there always came a sense of relief with her gazes, that may be too inquisitive for comfort, but never failed to say _I found you._

" _We were always at a time limit,_

 _you and I,_

 _a toy for fate,_

 _a slave for chance..."_

The soft song that held itself opposite from the ringing in his ears drew to a halt when he opened the school clinic's door, revealing a girl with auburn hair, sitting on the bed, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Uhh.." He started, feeling apprehensive. He had no problem being thrown inside a ring, with an opponent ready to swing at his face the minute he steps in, but g _irls_ , girls were a different matter entirely.

"Mr. Edogawa isn't here. I can patch you up if you want." The ruby-eyed stranger offered, standing up, and heading to the first aid kit atop the table near where she was just sitting at.

Before he could reject what he deemed was an unnecessary suggestion, she already had his arm in her grip, leading him to a chair, and fussing over antiseptics.

It was during club practice for an upcoming boxing match, where he was just a second too careless, and his sparring partner's punch a little too hard, which led him with a busted lip, a broken nose, and in the hands of an unknown girl that apparently had complete disregard for personal space.

"So... what's got you looking like shit, senpai?" She asked nonchalantly, as if the honorific was meant to make up for her cursing. Dabbing a cotton swab in the disinfectant, she then proceeded to treat his still bleeding wound.

It was probably too late to still be taken aback by her familiarity, but still, he wondered if she were like this with everyone that she meets. Deciding to brush it off, he explained his momentary lapse of caution, which painted an amused look on her face.

"Well, when you clean up the blood it doesn't look _too_ bad. No make out sessions for you for a while, though," casually referring to the split on his lip. He swatted her hand away, surprised with her uncalled for remark, feeling his face burn from embarrassment. _Does this girl know no social boundaries at all?_ He thought to himself, refusing to meet the gaze of the intrusive culprit that was to blame for the consecutive bursts of unease he felt since stepping inside the infirmary.

A light chuckle escaped her lips, not bothering to hide her blatant pleasure from his discomfort. "Now, now. Don't be a baby." She proceeded, mindlessly dabbing on his injury, causing him to wince.

"Do you even know that you're doing?" He scoffed. Pursing her lips to hide a grin, it was safe to say that she probably didn't. "You'd think being in the health committee, you'd at least know how to apply basic first aid."

"I never said I was in the health committee." She clasped her hands together, and looked at him proudly. "There, all done!" His mouth still stung, and whether the dizziness he was feeling was from the sudden loss of blood, or because the peculiar being in front of him was too much to handle all at once without even so much as a warning, but his shoulders sagged in defeat, thinking that engaging her with pointless banters would never result in a win.

"What are you even here for?" He asked as he examined the result of her work in the small mirror hanging on the wall across him.

"I actually just got back from a fever. We had a quiz today, and you know Mr. Ekoda never lets anyone get a retake so I couldn't recover fully. It's a good thing Ms. Toriumi is a different story, so I told her I still felt a bit sick, and I've been here for about an hour until you came in." She narrated in one breath. _Huh. Well, at least she takes school seriously._ He wordlessly mused.

"So.. uhh.. I gotta go. Thanks for..." He knew he wasn't a pro, but he liked to think he wasn't so socially incapacitated that he can't utter a simple thank you, though words never seem to place themselves properly on his tongue whenever he came across the opposite gender, especially when they were as eccentric as her.

She grinned, letting him know that she acknowledged his gratitude, awkward as it may be.

"What's your name?" He realized that after forcefully jabbing improvised treatment on his damaged face, and making indelicate comments that made him uncertain whether she was just too laid back or dense, she never even bothered to give him an introduction.

"Oh, right. Minako Arisato. I'm from 2-F" She let out a soft laugh, amused by her own forgetfulness.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada, by the way." He introduced himself in return. Before heading out the door, he gave her another look, and she says " _Yes, I know you_." with a tender smile as if saying that she really did.

She directed her stare to where Akihiko was sitting at a while ago. She rarely had the flair for the dramatics, but she couldn't help but welcome the sudden wave of nostalgia that hit her, the way she hoped he someday would. She hummed softly to herself.

" _But still, I'm always yours to keep,_

 _A body, a soul, whatever you need,_

 _Because when the lost takes hold,_

 _And the end draws near,_

 _Believe when I say,_

 _I'll be back for you, my dear."_


	2. Chapter 2: CIGARETTE DAYDREAM

**CIGARETTE DAYDREAM**

 _Funny how it seems like yesterday_

 _As I recall you were looking out of place_

 _Gathered up your things and slipped away_

 _No time at all I followed you into the hall_

 _You were only seventeen_

 _Soft speak with a mean streak_

 _Nearly brought me to my knees_

Akihiko Sanada was not a romantic. If anything, he was often described as aloof. Rarely was he seen with a companion other than his trusty gloves, and the occasional platonic rendezvous with Mitsuru Kirijo, which could hardly be avoided, considering that they lived in the same dorm. He believed in the comfort of the butterfly effect, though; that the small knobs you twist will somehow lead you where you're meant to be. The right place, at the right time.

However, standing half naked in front Minako Arisato was the one place he never once thought he'd be at.

She beamed at him with the smile she always seemed to have, although in this case, a smirk ought to be a more appropriate description. Ever since their first meeting in the infirmary, the only sign of recognition that they held for each other when meeting in school halls were her too optimistic greetings that never lasted long enough to hold a proper conversation, and the silently murmured hello's on his end. So you can only imagine his surprise, seeing her in front of his room, completely unabashed at the sight of him with an unclothed torso.

"Wow, senpai. Never thought you could be so forward." The teasing oozing from her tone.

"What are you doing here?" He almost slammed the door shut in her face, ignoring her tactless comment as he hurried to dress himself with whatever nearby shirt he could grab. He was too exhausted from practice to dress in appropriate sleep wear, and it was only ever Mitsuru who knocked at his door, and she tended to his injuries too often to still be embarrassed about being seen shirtless.

"There you are!" A voice coming from a short-haired brunette exclaimed. Yukari, another kohai, probably the same age as Minako. She had only moved into the dorm recently, and they never exchanged pleasantries other than what was required. She looked at him sheepishly. "Uhh, you're probably wondering what's going on, huh? Mitsuru senpai actually asked me to come get you to discuss... the situation, but I leave her alone for a second, and she goes wondering off on her own." She frowned at Minako, who only gave her an apologetic smile.

"I can see you already know each other. That's good." Mitsuru, seeing the confusion etched on his face, explained the transpiring events that seemed too strange to be real. Then again, he's had his fair share of strange things. The Dark Hour, blobs of shadows feeding on the human mind which renders them barren, and a tower that takes the place of his school, and serves as the nesting ground for the hidden hour's monstrosities. He could go on, really. But of all people, _it just had_ to be Minako whose Persona awakens, and joins their little band of misfits.

"I've given you the gist of the situation, and I'm sure you've already had your introductions. The Chairman will be joining us shortly. Arisato, I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Feel free to ask as you please." Placing a brief case on the lounge table, Mitsuru opened it, revealing a newly made evoker. She hands it to Minako, and the new comer eyes it carefully, as she inspects the cool steel glinting under the light.

"It's.. a lot. I'm not really sure where to start." She mumbles, slightly stroking the gun with her long fingers.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm still new at this too." Yukari offers a sympathetic smile. They've never had a thorough exploration of Tartarus before. Their lacking numbers posed them with a great disadvantage against the Shadows, and Mitsuru would never be so careless as to permit what would probably turn out to be a suicide mission if they recklessly challenged the unknown. They've made short explorations of a floor or two, and got rid of the few that somehow managed to stray out of the tower. But that's pretty much it.

"I have a question. How did it awaken? Your Persona, I mean. How long have you been aware of the Dark Hour?" Akihiko asked, his eyebrows furrowed. It wasn't the best, as far as common grounds go, and he still finds her too unconventional for his liking, but a part of him was relieved to have someone else to share the burden with. Not that he'd wish the dangers of the hour to anyone, just that it was simply too much and too obscure for three people to handle by themselves.

"It was a week ago, I think. A day or two after we met? I'm not really sure. I was out late with friends, and then I noticed the sky looked kind of weird, and when I was about to point it out, I was suddenly face to face with coffins." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before proceeding with her story. "I didn't know what to make out of it. My friends certainly never mentioned turning into coffins when I saw them the next day." She chuckled, but her soft laugh held no humor.

"I found her the other day, when I was out doing patrols." Mitsuru, seeing her discomfort, continued on her behalf. "I saw her sitting on the pavement with a shadow in front of her. One that's already dead, may I add."

"I got curious so I went out, and maybe figure out what was going on, or at least someone who knew how to. And then this black thing came out of nowhere, and I somehow set it on fire. I heard a voice in my head before I killed it, though." Minako had her quirks. She was well aware of that. But voicing the situation out loud seemed crazy, even to her.

"That was probably your Persona answering your call." A voice interjected, intruding on their conversation.

"Ahh. Chairman." The man introduced himself as Shuji Ikutsuki. The school chairman, and SEES' acting adviser. "It's a lot to process, so I suggest we postpone Tartarus explorations for another day. For now, get some rest. It's getting late, and the Dark Hour is almost upon us. I still have a few things to discuss with Mitsuru and Akihiko regarding your training."

Minako nodded, and shot one glance at Akihiko before proceeding upstairs with Yukari.

Akihiko was never careless, at least not in a fight. But the matches he's had inside the ring, or even the juvenile street brawls he's been involved in felt like child's play in comparison to being chased by a shadow three times its usual size, with eight arms, holding a sharp knife. He's the proud holder of an unbeaten boxing record since middle school, but there's only so much you can do against those that lurk in the dark. The shadow managed to take a hit at his ribs, but the adrenaline somehow managed to keep him on his feet, and back to the dorm. He managed to warn Mitsuru, and he can only hope the red-haired royalty had a plan.

Minako liked the strange little blue-eyed boy who often visited her at midnight. He talked funny, but she couldn't help the slow forming bond that was growing between her and the child. He was like the brother she never had _. Or at least never got to meet_. She was a twin, you see. He was older by a minute and a half. They were both fragile little babies that got taken out too early. They said when the nurse found him dead, he had a loose finger wrapped around one of hers, almost as if urging her to keep breathing, even when he no longer couldn't. And she thought he probably figured it would be the first and last time he'd get to be the protective older brother so what the hell.

"Be careful now, my dearest." The nameless boy disappeared, and a second later Yukari barges into her room in a panic. She started dragging Minako up the roof, handing her a naginata, which seemed like a really strange thing to just happen to be something that was lying around the dorm, by the way. Apparently, there was a shadow breaking loose, and since they were only new recruits, the seniors were left to handle it.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Yukari panted. But her relief was short-lived, because seconds after their arrival at the rooftop, the shadow chasing Akihiko early on was suddenly theirs to face alone. Minako didn't have her evoker, so the burden obviously had to fall on Yukari who was so struck by fear, she didn't get the chance to dodge the shadow leaping to strike her too.

Minako was scared out of her wits. Who wouldn't be? But as she picked up Yukari's fallen evoker, the same familiar voice echoed through her head.

" **Thou art I**

 **And I am Thou.."**

And then, a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3: A SILENT CAUSE

**A SILENT CAUSE**

* * *

 _I don't want to love you_

 _I want to learn you_

 _But I'd love to know you well_

* * *

 _"Do you want one?" He offers her a small piece of ginger flavoured candy. The red in his cheeks, either from the cold, or from the unfamiliar gesture he was showing to an even more unfamiliar stranger. She liked to think it was the latter. "It's supposed to warm you up." He adds, when she only stared at his extended hand. Scratching at the back of his neck, he placed the small confection on her palm, the slight contact of their skin burning his ears red._

 _He had a small bandage wrapped around his nose, and the ghost of a bruise present under the right of his eye._

 _Kind of like the moon peeking when it's still daylight, as if it's forgotten that it wasn't meant to come out yet. Misplaced, yet still beautiful. That's how she will always remember him._

* * *

It had been a week, apparently, since Minako got admitted at the hospital. Waking up to Yukari sitting on the chair beside her bed, and sharing their common trait of not having any parents around ( _or at least not one that was reliable enough to count, in Yukari's case)_ may not have been the best greeting to start her day, but somehow she'd prefer that instead of having a certain silver-haired boy gawking at her since he came to visit, and was actually dense enough to think that she didn't notice.

After Yukari excused herself to buy a drink, Minako let out an exasperated sigh before turning towards Akihiko, who shifted his gaze on the all too suddenly interesting floor, his cheeks almost the shade of her eyes. _Always the blusher, aren't we?_ She thought to herself.

"Got something on your mind, Senpai?"

"Uhh.. Just—how.. How are you feeling?" Shifting in his seat, awkwardly fumbling with his hands. _This is Gekkoukan High's undefeated boxing champ, everyone._

 _"_ I didn't think I'd be out cold for a week, but other than the slight stiffness, I feel fine." Akihiko grumbled a quiet "That's good" and went back to his routine of stealing glances that failed to be surreptitious.

"I'm not sure how it happened." She started, answering the question that she knew was filling his mind.

That night at the rooftop, before she lost hold of her consciousness, she remembered Orpheus' fire, the same as the one that burned the first shadow she had killed. But the abomination that stood before her now was far more persistent than what she had faced during her awakening.

A part that withstood Orpheus' attack, crawled its way to Yukari, knife in hand. She felt the panic rise up her throat, and she called out a name she didn't realize she knew until now.

" **Thanatos!"**

To Akihiko, it had only ever been Polydeuces, which is why he couldn't help but let his mouth hang a little, and gape at the wide screen in the command room, as he watched the black figure that Minako gave rise to, destroy what's left of the shadow with its bare hands.

"What on earth was that?!" was the only thing he could muster to ask as both Mitsuru and Ikutsuki stare wordlessly at the image before them.

* * *

Minako was given permission by the doctor to head back to the dorm. Akihiko approached her. His eyes, focused everywhere except her line of gaze, of course. It took a full 10 seconds of hands-on-the-back-of-the neck scratches, and letting words take one step off his mouth, only to have them retreat hurriedly back, before he finally spoke in a language that was coherent to both of them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable earlier by asking weird questions. Your—your power is great.. and.." He trailed off, what little confidence he had to give a proper apology, fading as well. So she give him a warm smile to assure him that it was okay.

"I know hospital food is really crappy. And you haven't had a decent meal in a week. So.. if you're not too tired.. Wanna go out with me for a bit?"

Although neither of them were bold enough to dare think that this was an official date, ( _because let's face it, this is Akihiko Sanada we're talking about),_ she appreciated the Akihiko that tried to follow through conversations, even when he trips on his own words; the Akihiko that hides his embarrassment in glowers due to indelicate comments that she drops from time to time, but never tells her to shut up, because even when her remarks both drain and made his blood shot up his face, he genuinely liked listening to her; and the Akihiko that's sitting in front of her, feeding her large-sized beef bowls because it was his own version of a warm hug to try and make her feel better.

* * *

 _Summers were meant for out of town beach trips, and regrettable tan lines, and people who exposed too much, but expected too little._

 _They were not for burning orphanages, and dead little 5-year old girls, and helpless older brothers that can only let slip what he failed to protect._

"You never mentioned having an admirer, Miki." He spoke to his sister's grave, crouching down to examine the flowers that were propped up against the head stone. It wasn't often, but just like now, he sometimes finds daisies held together by a flimsy rubber band offered at his sister's resting place. At first he thought they might have been from Shinjiro. But not even his steel demeanor stood a chance against revisiting that which will never come back.

* * *

In the middle of the Dark Hour, he was met with red eyes, and a hesitant smile, and he countered with an arched eyebrow, raised in question.

"Want some?" She offered, as she poured hot water on her own cup of ramen.

"...Sure, why not."

They sat at the bottom steps of the stairs, both blowing the steam off of their late meal. Somehow, he always manages to get himself caught in odd situations whenever she was involved. Not that there was anything particularly strange about eating midnight snacks, only that _he_ was eating it with _her._

Minako Arisato, he observed, was the kind of girl that doesn't break silences. She _annihilates_ them.

Once again, ignoring the graces of basic social conduct, she casually asks, "Ne, Senpai? Do you plan to have kids someday?"

He gave her an incredulous look, and she stared back as if her question was as innocent as asking if he wanted melon bread for breakfast. He then directed his eyes on the details of his cup, wondering if she was just _that_ random, or just genuinely curious.

"I haven't really thought about it.." He murmured in a low voice. "Why'd you ask?" His gaze shifted on hers.

"There's this little girl that I play with at the shrine, you see. She told me her parents were planning to get a divorce. And all the while I was with her I just kept thinking, if I ever had children, no way I'd let them go through something like that."

"So _you're_ planning to have one?" And she beamed at the question.

"Well, _duh."_ She snorted. "I want a boy. He'd have to have a cool name, though. Maybe I should name him after my Persona? How about Valkyrie? Jikokuten?" He couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous idea. Akihiko didn't know about the little tyke that she'd someday produce in this world, but it's safe to bet he'd probably condemn his mother for not knowing how to name a human.

"Sure, if you want him to die alone, that is." And for a very short-lived moment, Akihiko forgot that teasing fests with Minako never failed to backfire.

"Oh, I see. How about Polydeuces, then?" With her cocked eyebrows, and suggestive grin, all Akihiko could do was cover his face with one hand as a failed attempt to hide the flush that were nestling on his cheeks.

"You're charming, Senpai." She continued, adding fuel to the heat he felt on his face.

"Cut it out.." He whined, giving her a glare that only earned him a laugh.

"Well, if you ever decide on having kids, make sure to name one after me, yeah?" The intent way her eyes fixed on his, made a slight stir in his heart.

Maybe talking about non-existent children weren't part of his plans when he came down that night for a glass of water, only to be given a red-eyed storm. But Minako was the kind who can shove off his reluctance, and made conversations over cheap cups of ramen seem momentous when seen at a bystander's point of view. As they said their good night's, he sneaked one more look at her fading figure, and thought that if heaven and hell had a love child, she'd be it.


	4. Chapter 4: ROBBERS

**ROBBERS**

* * *

 _She had a face straight out a magazine_

 _God only knows but you'll never leave her_

 _Her balaclava is starting to chafe_

 _And when she gets his gun he's begging,_

 _"Babe, stay, stay, stay, stay,_

 _Stay."_

* * *

Akihiko's time at school didn't grant him many friends, mainly because of the indifference that seemed to ooze off of him anytime someone offers him to engage in unnecessary leisure. He had never been one to immerse himself in the usual activities boys his age normally take part in, much less participate in gossip. _So why his eyes couldn't stop their glare while secretly looking down at the courtyard from their classroom window was beyond him._

It was just a few minutes after lunch break had begun. He originally planned to do some last minute studying for a test they'd be having for last period. But before he could get his notes out, his classmates had started to noisily gather at the window near him. Uninterested with the sudden commotion, he opted to leave for the library, but just as he began collecting his things, a familiar name shot within the range of his ears.

"Hey, hey! Isn't that Arisato?!" The sudden mention of the S.E.E.S. leader froze him in his seat. Careful not to let his curiosity be revealed, he pretended to scan through his book while trying to peep out the window through his peripheral vision.

"Yeah, she's a second year. Who's the guy—Ouch, stop shoving me!"

"It's a confession, right? It's gotta be! Look, look he's handing her something!" A girl with her hair in buns, whose name slipped his mind, squealed.

Holding an undefeated streak in boxing, and dealing with the ghouls of the Dark Hour, left Akihiko with very little to fear. There weren't many things that could make the champ feel nervous, let alone threatened. But looking at the scene transpiring below him gave him such a cold feeling that he even started to wonder if there was finally something that could rival Mitsuru's ice skills. He didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he saw Minako give an apologetic bow before heading off in a different direction. Finding triumph in another's dejection was not Akihiko's style, making the sigh of relief that escaped his mouth, surprise even him.

* * *

"Heeeey, Mina-tan! Heard you were confessed to earlier." Junpei greeted with a lopsided grin, as he sat down the couch. "Didn't know you had it in ya to be such a heartbreaker. I feel sorry for him, the poor guy" The capped teen teased, making Minako bury her face in the cushion she was hugging.

"Ugh. Don't even remind me!" She cried out. "I felt so bad, and everyone keeps making a fuss out of it." Her complains, muffled by the pillow she's still stuffing her face in. Junpei wrapped a comforting arm around her, causing an uncomfortable churn in Akihiko's stomach.

Ever since his arrival, Junpei and Minako had instantly clicked. With an insurmountable amount of shared interests, ranging from video games, to eating contests at Hagakure, to humorous banters that only the two of them ever understood, they had found in each other a sense of solidity that was proven to be crucial in a world that seemed to take great pleasure in nursing the unknown.

But in spite of their closeness, the two never showed any sign of hovering past the line that leads to being lovers. However, at times like these when Junpei's hands held themselves firm in places where Akihiko's couldn't, he's suddenly hit with how much strength it actually takes him to ignore the malicious whispers of misplaced greed audible only to him. And the more he looks at Minako effortlessly easing herself into the warmth of Junpei's comfort, the more that strength weakened.

* * *

It was during one of their mandatory trips to Tartarus when it took Akihiko five seconds too late to realize that elemental attacks had no effect on the Perpetual Sand standing before him.

They were nearing the end of their exploration when Minako had given the order to split up. Eyeing the gold shadow that often dropped valuable goods, he carefully tiptoed behind it, because as easy as it was to defeat, it had a knack for disappearing into thin air at the slightest sound of threat. Trying to find the best angle to take it out with a single critical hit, he failed to notice the other shadow looming around the corner.

Being the appointed leader of S.E.E.S., Minako had developed quite the keen sense. So when she heard the faint thud of someone being thrown, and the pained grunt from everyone's favourite boxer, she immediately rushed to where it sounded from, all too grateful for the new running shoes she had slipped on for tonight's itinerary.

Seeing Akihiko's bloodied lip, and with not enough time to summon her Persona, she darted full force towards the shadow with her Naginata, shattering the glass that formed its body, but not before taking a jab in her right jaw; a hit that was meant for Akihiko.

Much like the police portrayed in movies, which puts the whole essence of punctuality to shame, Junpei and Yukari made their rushed entrance with concern painted on their faces.

"What happened?! Are you okay?" Junpei asked, helping her up, as Yukari dug through her bag for some medical powder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine—" Her sentence cut by Akihiko who suddenly gripped her shoulders, with a scowl.

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you insane?!" He spat. Minako was genuinely taken aback because, yeah, she knew Akihiko had his problems with properly conveying gratitude, being the awkward mess that he is, but she didn't expect to be yelled at for something she thought was unquestionable such as coming to his rescue.

Pushing his hands off, she met him with the same glare. "What are you getting mad at me for? I just saved your life! Don't I even get a thank you?"

Akihiko gave a shaky laugh, but no humour could be detected from that chuckle. " _Thank you?_ For what? Recklessly jumping in front of a shadow that's in the middle of an attack? Being so careless as to go for it head on, when you could have summoned a Persona? Please, Minako. _Enlighten me."_

"If I hadn't done that, who knows what more could have happened to you!" She shot a pointed look at his bleeding lips. "Don't tell me this is because you had your ass saved by a girl. Wow, Senpai. I never took you for an egotist." She scoffed.

"That's not it, and you know it." He growled, causing Yukari to flinch. "You could have _died."_

"Oh, okay. So it's fine to let _you_ die?" She retorted. A few seconds into their glaring match, Junpei finally found the courage to speak.

"Uhh.. guys. Maybe—maybe we should just call it a night." He let out a nervous laugh. Intervening in the war being waged between their leader, and a boxing champion may not be the wisest of decisions, but letting them proceed as they are now, not even the biggest shadow would stand a chance.

"Yeah, he's right." Yukari said, putting a hesitant arm around Minako to keep her steady. "We're all tired, and you're both injured. And the teleporter's just near here so.."

Refusing to drop his frown, signalling that his frustration was far from dying down, Akihiko marched ahead the rest of them, but not far enough to not hear Minako cursing under her breath.

"Welcome... back?" Fuuka directed a questioning look at Yukari and Junpei, the half of the party that just got back who didn't look like they were about to rip someone's head off. She didn't need Lucia to sense the palpable tension in the atmosphere.

"We.. ran into a little trouble." Yukari managed a small smile that only highlighted her unease.

"We can discuss the events that transpired another time. For now, let's head back to the dorm. We need to prioritize your treatment." Junpei gawked at Mitsuru in awe. Not even the battle pitting the Wildcard against the Emperor could faze her, as expected of the Kirijo heiress.

Neither Akihiko nor Minako said a word to each other the rest of that night. And neither did they for the rest of the week.

* * *

"Okay, Mina-tan, I know you're hella pissed, and all. But man, this has _got_ to stop." Junpei, not being able to breathe the heavy air around the dorm any longer, finally snapped.

"Say that to him." Minako muttered, not taking her eyes off the television.

"It pains me to say this, but I actually agree with Stupei here. C'mon, Minako. Sure, it was wrong of him to blow up like that, but I'm sure Senpai was just worried. Just be the bigger person and apologize."

" _Apologize?"_ That comment made her sit right up, and she gave Yukari a look of disbelief. "What exactly is so wrong about rescuing a teammate? Isn't that what leaders do? What good would I be if I just stood there and watched while he got pounded by a shadow?"

Minako was a lot of things; Mad, offended, frustrated. But mostly, she was just sad. So maybe there had been a better way to handle the situation, and maybe it wasn't completely fair for her to abuse her power as she "unintentionally" left Akihiko out of their Tartarus expeditions. She'd never admit it, not even to Junpei, that all the while they'd been seeing her as immature, she was just hurt. Yes, she acted carelessly on impulse. But isn't that what you do for people you care about? Protect them no matter the cost?

"Look, we're not expecting you guys to kiss and hug. But for the sake of the team, please realize that it's the shadows that are your enemy. Not each other."

Minako huffed in reply. She never thought the day would come that it would be Junpei who'd be on the lecturer's end.

* * *

 _Tonight._ He thought. Tonight he would go and apologize to her. It had been two weeks since the Tartarus incident. He had intended to ask for forgiveness much earlier, but every time he sees the blank look in her eyes whenever they brush past him, he could tell she was still pissed, and that says a lot because there wasn't really much that could rile her up. And given his reputation for being the last pick in handling awkward confrontations, he could only muster the right apologies in his mind, hoping that her powers had a telepathic extent strong enough for her to read his thoughts.

But his guilt could only let him move forward for so long, and Mitsuru certainly didn't help when she gave him disapproving looks each time she sees him either frozen on his feet, or retreating, whenever Minako was present. She had begun taking him to Tartarus again, though, because there were only so many excuses she could come up with to leave him behind before they became too ridiculous, even for her. It wasn't as often as it used to, and the way she placed a conspicuous distance between them during their explorations only earned him pitying glances from the other members of the party, but he took it as a sign that even if she didn't forgive him, she'd at least hear him out.

And now he finds himself standing for a good five minutes in front of her door, staring at it so intently it's a miracle it hasn't melted yet. He took a deep breath, managing a soft knock.

"Senpai?" Minako's eyes widened a bit at the sight of him in front of her this late at night. He noticed that her cheeks were flushed, and her voice, stuffy. "Look, I'm not really in the mood for a lecture tonight so..." She was about to close the door on him. Luckily, his reflexes were fast enough to counter her movement. He gently tugged on her arm to make her face his way.

"Are you sick?" He placed a hand on her forehead, immediately being overcome with worry because of how hot she felt. She gave a small grunt in agreement. He slowly guided her back to bed, keeping an arm around her to keep her from falling over.

"Have you taken your medicine?" She shook her head in response. "Did you eat dinner?" Once again, she only gave a slight shake of the head. Akihiko sighed. He expected glares and snarky comments, not droopy eyes and snotty noses.

"Wait here." He made his way down the kitchen, wracking the pantry for whatever his mediocre cooking skills could grant him. He came back to her room a few minutes later, carefully placing the bowl of porridge, he had so desperately prayed not to screw up, in front of her.

"I—I'm not a very good cook so.." He cleared his throat. "But it's better than an empty stomach, right?" He grabbed her desk chair and positioned himself on the side of her bed.

After taking a few bites of her meal, Minako finally spoke. "Why are you being so nice to me? Aren't we in the middle of a war or something?" She challenged, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"Yeah.. about that.." He chewed on his lip a bit, trying to remember bits of the apologies he practiced before approaching her tonight. "I was a jerk, I know. But you, _God, you—_ you're reckless, and stubborn. You always take on so much more than you're supposed to handle, and _just_ when I feel like I finally know what you're thinking you turn a complete 180 degrees on me, and prove me wrong." Minako wasn't sure if he was insulting, or actually making peace with her, given with how his speech is starting, but she decided to bite on her tongue, seeing as how he hasn't broken eye contact yet, and for Akihiko that was extremely rare.

"I know that you only had good intentions, and I'm very thankful. But luck played such a huge hand with what happened that night, and if you had gotten hit at a wrong angle, or if the shadow had used a harder attack, the damage could have been so much worse." The pained look that was spreading across his face made Minako's stomach drop. Akihiko closed his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair before he continued.

"You're our leader, and you're brave, and I respect you for all that you are. But if there was a way— _damn how I wish there was a way—_ for you to not fight, and just always be safe, you have no idea what I would give."

"Senpai, I—" She placed a hand on his, and a part of her was relieved when he didn't move it away when he cut her off.

"No, let me finish. Because it's just too hard to get you to listen, sometimes, and I need you to understand." Minako pursed her lips, giving him a nod as a sign to proceed.

"I know that with what we do, it's inevitable to get hurt. But for you to be in danger because of me—I.. I can't have that." He let out a breath of frustration. "I will not allow you to be added in the list of things that I've failed to protect, Minako. _Not you."_

"But aren't you someone who needs to be protected too?" She gently cupped his cheeks, and he sighed, easing into her touch. "I understand, and appreciate your concern. I only wish for you to rely on me, even just a little, because I worry about you as well. I'm sorry for making you upset, but I will not apologize for wanting to keep you safe."

Minako gave him a smile—one that he hasn't been in the receiving end of for quite a while, and it suddenly dawned on him how much he's missed it.

"So are we good now?" Her playful grin, completely eradicating the tension that hovered over them the past two weeks.

"Y-yeah." With the weight of their conversation, he had forgotten that she still held his face in her palms. The heat that was starting to form on his cheeks was either from the warmth of her touch, or because this was the farthest he's gone with being intimate with a girl, but for once, he didn't really mind. He was just happy to be in her good graces again.

"I-I should go now. Mitsuru might actually kill me if she finds out I'm here this late."

"Is this your first time being in a girl's room, Senpai?" She teased. Whatever immunity he had developed against her troublesome questions was completely dissolved during their short period of war, and what little strength he had to meet her eyes had also been flushed down the drain as they speak.

"That's none of your business!" He stood up, still flustered, and marched towards the door.

"Senpai?" Minako called out before he could leave.

"What?" He turned to her slightly, his hand on the knob for quick access, in case another one of her comments forced him to retreat.

"Thank you." The smile on her face was different now; it held none of her usual teasing, just genuine gratitude and affection. And at that moment all he could think of was how radiant she was.

Akihiko had never been familiar with such appreciation, but that night, whether Tartarus crumbled, and unleashed its hoard of horrors, or if the world someday faced a much more daunting demise, he knew he would do whatever it takes for her to always have that smile.

* * *

Note: okay, so hi! I should have done this greeting earlier, but yeah, this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. I also take requests, if there's anything you wanna see, I'll do what I can to make it happen. And also, I'm following the basic plot, but I'll add some twists here, and there. xx


	5. Chapter 5: THIS I PROMISE YOU

**THIS I PROMISE YOU**

* * *

 _And I will take you in my arms,_

 _and hold you right where you belong._

 _Till the day my life is through,_

 _this I promise you_

* * *

"Being the volleyball setter is both important and problematic, given how tricky the responsibility of keeping up momentum whilst creating an offensive play is. It would be hard for you to do your job if—"

"Heeey! Rio!" Kenji, one of the guys from Minako's class, called out, cutting Rio off as she gave Minako pointers for her game position. He halted a few feet away from them, slouching down while he grabbed his knees, panting.

"Kenji? What do you want?" Rio arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "You've got some nerve if you think I'm going to do your homework again." She placed a hand on her hip, frowning at the breathless boy.

"Nah, that's not it!" He paused, roaming his eyes around the empty gym. "Are you girls the only ones here?"

"Unless you've opened up a third eye and see a flock of ghosts floating about, then yes, we are." Rio answered, the irritation building up within her made evident in her tone. She took volleyball very seriously, and anything that disrupted training easily made its way to the top list of things that she disliked.

"You know, I really don't appreciate your sarcasm. You're not cute at all!" Kenji responded in disdain. Minako could almost see the vein threatening to pop on her friend's forehead at the brown haired boy's remark.

Rio closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as an attempt to calm herself down. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ms. Kanou. She's this club's advisor right?"

"Yeah, but that's just for show. I can't even remember the last time she actually took the time to see how things are going here." Rio threw a suspicious look at him. "What would _you_ want with her?"

"That's understandable. A sophisticated woman like her shouldn't bother herself with childish games." He smirked.

"What do you mean childish games?!" Rio yelled, throwing the ball she was holding at Kenji who barely managed to dodge her hit.

"I was just kidding! Geez.." He grimaced, rubbing the back of his head. "You're wasting your pretty face being all violent like that."

"So? You didn't answer the question. What's your business with Ms. Kanou?" Minako intervened before Rio could fume further, and inflict severe damage on Kenji.

"I got the tickets she wanted. Man, where could she be? She's not in the faculty office either." He grumbled to himself.

"Tickets? For what? Don't tell me you're going on a date?" Minako asked in accusation.

"W-what? No, it's not a date! Can't I be nice to the woman who provides me quality education?" Kenji spluttered, his ears turning red.

Minako rolled her eyes at his miserable excuse. From the corner of her eye, she could see Rio's eyebrows knitting in frustration. Her friend had always been emotionally challenged when conveying what she truly felt. Perhaps it was due to fear of rejection, or that she just wasn't aware of the proper means to make her feelings coherent to the other party. However, the flash of hurt in Rio's eyes at the prospect of her childhood friend being wrapped around Ms. Kanou's talons did not escape her.

Rio would never admit her fondness with the blithering idiot, so she disguised her affection with assault, and as much as Minako deems that method absurd, she had chosen to not be judgmental of Rio's predicament. She made a mental note to buy her a drink later as a comforting gesture.

"Why do you like her?" Rio inquired with genuine curiosity, traces of her earlier hostility gone. Minako mentally winced. Whether Rio was a masochist or what, she didn't know.

"Huh? You're such a kid, Rio." Kenji chuckled, but proceeded to answer her. "Listen up, okay? It's got nothing to do with logic or reason. When it comes to love, you don't pose questions such as 'why' or 'how,' because the answer doesn't really matter. Whether you want it or not, even if it defies your core beliefs, when you love someone, you just do. It's something that just happens. You wake up one day, and suddenly your life's purpose is to make that certain person happy. Simple as that." He grinned, shaking his head in amusement at the look of confusion on Rio's face.

"I don't understand." Rio murmured.

"Don't sweat it. You'll know it when you feel it!" Kenji beamed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But seriously, don't tell anyone about this, got it? I don't want you girls talking about it, or even thinking it, okay?!" With that, Kenji took his leave.

"I'll know it when I feel it?" Rio turned to Minako, still lost in thought.

"It looks that way, yeah." She nodded.

"That doesn't make sense at all!" Rio huffed. "It'll never 'just happen' to me." She shifted her gaze on the direction Kenji went. "Have you ever been...?" She trailed off, as if saying the words _in love_ caused her personal offense.

Minako gathered the balls littering the floor, placing them on a basket near the bench.

"Yes." She smiled.

* * *

Minako's stomach grumbled as she made her way home. The thought of the dorm's stock of instant food held no appeal to her, making her groan. She should really find the time to discuss with Mitsuru about the dark side of the daily consumption of food that prioritized convenience over health.

"Minako?" She heard a familiar voice call out behind her. She turned around, waving.

"Hello, Senpai. Fancy meeting you here." She greeted, meeting him halfway as he walked towards her.

"We take the same way home." Akihiko stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but I rarely get to walk home with you." She pointed out. "I'm hungry. Go out with me?"

Akihiko blanched at her offer. He wasn't known for being graceful, but he inwardly berated himself for choking on his own saliva. He cleared his throat, reminding himself that it was no more than an invitation to eat, not a declaration of love.

"S-sure. Where do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, you pick. I'm so hungry I can eat anything." Her stomach made an audible rumble in agreement. Akihiko stared at her, amused.

"Don't give me that look; I just got out of practice!" Minako whined, lightly punching him on the arm.

"Ow." He chuckled, rubbing the spot of her assault. "Come on, I'm kinda hungry, myself."

"Seriously, Senpai? Beef bowls? _Again_?" Minako squinted her eyes at the small shop, looking for the apparently effective charm that has Akihiko so enticed with the place. She wasn't a picky eater, and sure, she enjoyed the food she's had with him here; she voluntarily orders extra large bowls, even. But the last time they went out, which was three days ago, had been spent here, and starving as she was, she was going to start sweating beef broth if she didn't placate her stomach with a different meal.

"What's with that face? You said you'd eat anything." Akihiko teased, chuckling at the pout occupying the place in her mouth where a smile usually resided.

"But we never go anywhere else!" She complained, stomping her foot as if to emphasize her point.

"You like it here, don't you? I heard they're putting out a new special." Akihiko tried to convince her, because he honestly didn't want to walk all the way to Paulownia Mall only to have her drag him to Chagall, although knowing how stubborn Minako is first-hand, he knew it was a futile attempt.

She answered him with a scowl, leaving him to sigh in defeat.

"Fine, fine. But let's stay within the vicinity, okay? You and Yukari abuse Chagall too much, and I am not going there."

Minako weighed down her options, but agreed to compromise in the end. She was starving, and she really didn't have the patience to argue with Akihiko that, no, there's no such thing as too much Chagall.

"I rarely visit Wakatsu, want to try—?" Akihiko was cut off by a series of high-pitched squeals.

"It's Akihiko-senpai!" Girls, who Minako recognized to be part of her class, cried out, all of them rushing to Akihiko's side, and if Minako wasn't annoyed by their sudden outburst, she would have laughed at the horrified expression on the boxer's face as he squirmed.

"It's so funny running into you here, like, we've always wanted to invite you out, but you're always busy!"

"I don't see what's funny about that." Akihiko tried to back away, but one of them latched onto his arm before he could take a second step. "Look, can you get out of the way, please? We can't get in."

"You don't have a girlfriend, right?" The girl clinging to him asked, completely ignoring his plea.

"A girlfriend?" He repeated; his eyes, for some reason unknown to him, automatically shifted to Minako.

"Yeah, we're, like, totally looking for guys to hang with right now! And we know, you're still single."

The girls followed Akihiko's line of sight, scowling at Minako. She almost began swatting around the air, just to brush off the blatant hostility they were radiating towards her.

"Just let us through, please." He let out a breath of exasperation. He loathed it when things like this happened. He wasn't a very big fan of having his personal space violated, especially if the offenders came in groups. If it were a street fight, he'd have no problem, but he can't exactly start throwing uppercuts at girls unless he wanted Mitsuru to slit his throat using her own nails, can he?

Now, she shouldn't be one to talk, due to her own habit of poking fun at Akihiko, but Minako was aware of his limits, and she'd always back away whenever she sensed that he was nearing digging his own grave just so he could have a place to escape to when the discomfort became too much. However, the swarm of hormonally-driven females frolicking around the boxer, obviously had no intention of letting him retreat, so she figured it was time to step in.

If she could save him from shadows, she sure as hell could fend off a couple of fan girls. Though, who held more danger, somehow she wasn't really sure.

Minako plastered a bright smile on her face, changing the girls' ire into confusion. She then grabbed Akihiko's free arm, yanking him away with just a bit of force, causing the girl who was clinging onto him to let go.

"I'm sorry girls, but Akihiko-senpai here promised to spend the day with me, and haven't we been taught since childhood that one must never break promises? I'm sure you are all well aware that the senpai we all know and love is a man of his word. Perhaps, he can make your acquaintance another day when his schedule allows him so. But now, I am tired, and hungry, and hunger transforms the best of us into devils, does it not?" She was still smiling sweetly, but the underlying threat of her words made the girls gulp. She reached into her pocket to take out a pen then grabbed one of the girls' hand, scribbling a series of digits.

"However, if you insist on your desire to indulge yourselves in male company, there is the number of a _very_ handsome, and _very_ available Junpei Iori. I'm sure he'd be more than delighted to appease your needs." She turned to Akihiko, linking her arm with his. "Shall we go, Senpai?"

Akihiko nodded, dumbfounded.

"Well, then. See you!" She flashed a final grin of victory to the stunned hoard of females before dragging Akihiko to Wakatsu. He turned his head a bit to sneak a glance at the girls gaping at them.

"Don't look back!" Minako hissed. "Didn't we already go through the basics of a successful retreat?"

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't usually run into them outside of school." Akihiko murmured, breaking a half of the twin popsicle he bought from an ice cream vendor they passed by, and offering it to Minako. She gladly took the treat, smiling at him, her mood obviously lightening from the meal they just had.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, if they actually called Junpei, he'd owe me." Minako laughed, taking a lick off the frozen treat.

"Want to stop by?" She threw a pointed look at the shrine. He gave a nod, leading her to the swing set. They sat in comfortable silence, finishing off their dessert before Akihiko spoke.

"This takes me back. I used to play around here a lot when I was a kid." A wave of nostalgia hit him as he looked around the shrine.

"I was really skinny, but even so I couldn't pull myself up the jungle gym, so I fell a lot, and I always came home with bruises, sometimes a sprained ankle." He chuckled at the memory.

Minako looked at him with a soft smile.

"One day, though, I finally managed to make it to the top, but I was so happy my foot slipped and I fell again. My sister—she..." Akihiko came to an abrupt stop at the thought of his five-year old sister; His earlier mirth long gone.

"I haven't told you about her, have I?" He asked in a quiet voice, kicking at a pebble near his foot.

Minako shook her head. "No, but I'll listen."

Akihiko drew a long breath.

"Her name's Miki. Our mother died giving birth to her, and after her death I suppose our dad just lost it. I was really young back then, so I don't remember the specifics, but we were passed around our relatives a lot, I guess, until they decided that they didn't want us anymore, so we ended up at the orphanage. It was... hard. We didn't have anything. I was just a kid so I had no means to provide for her. She was frail—had weak lungs. Sometimes she'd have trouble breathing, and all I could do was hold her hand and hope she didn't die. I cried a lot during those times.." Akihiko exhaled a shaky laugh, but all Minako heard was grief.

"I never found out what happened to our dad. He never looked for us, so I never searched for him. Besides, how far could a couple of kids go, right? But Miki, she wanted to meet him. Even after he abandoned us, I knew she'd forgive him. She was hopeful, and kind. I never let her see me cry, but sometimes before we sleep she gives me these really long hugs. She doesn't say anything; she just stands there and holds me. I suppose that was her way of telling me that even if things sucked, it'd all eventually be okay."

"She loved animals. There were times when I'd catch her feeding what little food she had to stray dogs, and I'd scold her for it, then she'd scold me back, saying that they didn't have anyone else, but she, on the other hand, would be okay because she had me." Akihiko's voice broke a little at the end, so he cleared his throat to mask the accidental quiver. Minako didn't comment on it, but she reached out a hand, lightly squeezing his as a comforting urge to continue. His lips twitched in a small, but grateful smile.

"A typhoon had just hit that time, so the city's cable wires were all messed up, and it'd take a few weeks before electricity at our area got fixed. So of course we had no choice, but light candles. The night it happened, I was outside—on my way home, actually. A nearby store owned by an old man and his granddaughter let me help out sometimes, and they'd pay me—not much, but just enough to buy a couple of bread. They weren't rich, but they gave Miki free candy whenever I took her with me because no one was available to keep watch of her. I was only a couple of blocks away, when I heard screaming, and people running around in a panic. I had no idea what was going on but I had this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach so I ran as fast as I could, and when I got there, the whole place was burned down."

Akihiko closed his eyes before continuing.

"It was awful. Everyone was crying. The firemen were shouting and running all over the place to put out the fire. Of course, I was in a state of panic as well, I was searching for Miki, praying that she got out and was just busy comforting another kid which was why I couldn't find her. But she wasn't there, and I heard one of our caretakers wailing at the firemen because one of the kids was missing. I almost vomited when I heard that but somehow my adrenaline kept me going so I tried to dart towards the orphanage even though a part of it was still burning, and most of it had already given out. But Shinji—he's a childhood friend of mine, and also a former member of S.E.E.S., I'll introduce you to him some time—tackled me and pinned me to the ground. He was yelling at me to pull myself together, but I wasn't listening, just thrashing and trying to kick him off me, because all I could think of was my five-year old baby sister, and how she was alone, and scared, and I wasn't there to save her."

"Eventually, they got her body out. It was..bad." Akihiko winced. "She had burns all over, but the end verdict was that she died from suffocation. They didn't want me to see the body, but I insisted. After that, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep; I was withering away. Until Shinji, after trying to force feed me, and failing for the nth time, finally snapped. He punched me, told me that I was pathetic, and if Miki could see me, I'd only be hurting her more. But I was angry and sad so I punched him back. We beat each other for about half an hour—we were covered in blood, and sweat, and tears, and my entire body hurt. But after a week of mourning, I was somewhat awake. I was still in pain, but Shinji's hit kind of brought me back to Earth, in a way. After our fight, we just sat in silence, sharing the rice ball he had been trying to get me to eat earlier on."

Minako kept her gaze on him intently, even though Akihiko was staring at a far off distance. Her chest was aching, and although she could never even begin to imagine the magnitude of the pain that he had went through, it felt like someone was taking a stab at her chest, but she wasn't going to cry. She held back the tears threatening to escape her eyes, biting her lip as she did so. She refused to let her grief interrupt him, because she knew he rarely let his pent up sadness out, and she would not ruin the moment for him.

"I worked really hard to make something of myself, something that she could be proud of. I got a scholarship, entered boxing, then Mitsuru found me. I vowed that I would never again be so weak as to be incapable of saving those who are precious to me. Death is not the kind of thing that people really ever move on from, I know that much. I've kept her alive in my thoughts. Too alive, perhaps. I just don't want to feel that kind of regret again. I want to always be strong, because if not, I won't be able to save anybody."

Akihiko looked at Minako to gauge her reaction. He was surprised when she suddenly stood up, then proceeded to pull him up on his feet as well, but what had him taken aback the most was when she wrapped her arms around his waist, engulfing him in a tight embrace.

"M-minako?" He tried to question, but she remained silent, only responding to him by tightening her hold.

He was baffled, not quite knowing what to do under the circumstances. He slowly wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

"Hey, are you alright?" Had he gone too far? Perhaps his story had upset her too much? He felt her head shifting, turning it closer to his ear, so when she spoke it was quiet, but every word got through to him.

" _Sometimes before we sleep she gives me these really long hugs. She doesn't say anything; she just stands there and holds me. I suppose that was her way of telling me that even if things sucked, it'd all eventually be okay_." Minako quoted, and a flash of his statement earlier on, and the memory of his sister placing him in the same comforting hold came to mind. She couldn't see it, but he smiled at the thought of her paying so much attention that she could directly quote his words back to him.

"There are no words that could ever suffice for the death of a loved one." She began; her voice came in a low murmur, as if she were cooing him to sleep. "And after everything you've been through, there isn't really much that I can say that would spare the pain of what you went through—what you're _still_ going through, because the burden of death can only be lifted by the deceased."

She slightly pulled away to look at him, but still kept her arms in a firm lock around his waist. "But I want you to know that every time you feel empty inside, there's always Junpei's jokes, Fuuka's cooking, Yukari's violent tendencies, Mitsuru-senpai's real world cluelessness, and my ability to fend off your fan girls." Minako let out a small giggle, with Akihiko sharing the same amusement.

"And these are only some of the good things that you've acquired over the years, and I promise you there is so much more to come. Because even if loss has left you with such a huge hole in your chest, who's to say that it should be just one huge thing that has to make up for it? It could be a hundred, or a thousand tiny bits of happiness. Much like what you have with your sister, there are bonds that cannot be severed, not even in death, and moving on doesn't have to involve forgetting. It only means that in spite of everything, you chose to live, and in doing so, you honor your sister by being the man she knew you'd be."

Minako's eyes looked glassy from unshed tears, but from Akihiko's point of view they looked as if they were twinkling as she spoke.

"You're kind, and genuine, and everything that would make Miki proud. But when you feel weak, you can always count on us—your friends that would gladly share the weight of the world with you. Because you're not alone, and you never will be again."

They stood there for a good minute, enjoying the silence, and the warmth of each other.

"Thank you." Akihiko murmured in her ear.

Minako gave him her sweetest smile.

"Let's go home."

He had never been particular with the definition of the word, but as Junpei made a perverted comment, and Yukari smacked him in the face with a couch cushion, and Fuuka and Minako laughed, while Mitsuru shook her head, threatening him with an execution, Akihiko smiled.

That's right.

He was home.

* * *

Author's note: this chapter is loooong overdue, but here you go. Reviews mean the world to me, so please don't hesitate to leave some. xx


End file.
